This invention relates to a method for selectively removing chlorine atoms from chlorophthalic compounds. In particular, it relates to the removal of the chlorine atoms in the order of fifth position first, fourth position second, and third position third, by reacting the chlorophthalic compound in a solution with a hydrodechlorinating metal in the presence of a base.
One route to the preparation of quinolone antibacterials involves the use of 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid. Current methods of preparing 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid are lengthy and expensive. A shorter, more direct route to the preparation of 2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid would be very desirable and would lower the cost of producing quinolone antibacterials, as well as many related compounds.